There are a limited number of wiring tracks available to a chip design. Wiring tracks are a valuable and limited resource in chip designs. Most existing solutions for assigning nets to particular wiring planes and/or widths require that the design already have buffers inserted. The existing methods may also assign nets inappropriately based on distance.